


Red Desert

by Its_a_yoke



Series: CALM [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Corset, Dirty Talk, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Simi has a baby cuz im soft for babies, Stockings, cross dressing, role- playing... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Charles finally wins a WDC title and Lando has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: CALM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Red Desert

**Author's Note:**

> ello! 
> 
> The idea for this chapter came to me while i was writing the first part of this series and I am happy I finally finished it. 
> 
> Title is Red Desert by 5SoS

**Abu Dhabi 2022**

It was Saturday in December which meant the last qualifying of the season. Lando was sitting in the VIP area together with Daniel, the two enjoyed watching the qualifying together as they watched the actual races on their own in their boyfriend’s responsible garages.

“Charles better win this thing,” Lando murmured under his breath as he watched him closely.

“Ah, look at you being the perfect trophy husband, cheering your lover on,” Daniel mused next to him.

“Shut up, you are jobless and I am pretty sure Max is richer than you which means you are a trophy husband yourself,” Lando looked over his best friend smugly.

“Fair point,” Dan laughed as he threw his head back, shaking it at how absurd this situation was.

They went on watching the rest of qualifying in silence, both too focused on the two men who battled each other the whole season.

(Max managed to won the 2021 WDC title)

(“You have to agree that Verstappen – Ricciardo - Verstappen-Ricciardo looks amazing in the F1 history book,” Lando remembered Dan saying. )

(“You married Max just so he can with championships under your name because you were incapable of doing so,” Lando remembered replying.)

(“I gave Max the championship as a wedding present,” Lando remembered Charles muttering in disappointment)

Lando made sure to let everyone know it was Charles’ time to get the title, most of the people agreeing with him. It pained Lando to see how heartbroken Charles was after finishing p2, yet again. Charles took the heartbreak and turned it in power. He worked on himself, the car felt good and he was quickly climbing the ranks again.

That is how they ended up at the last race of the season without a crowned champion. Charles was leading by 5 points, but nothing was promised. Lance in p3 wasn’t to far behind either.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Lando screamed as Charles took the pole, jumping up and down in front of the TV in excitement.

“That bastard did it,” Dan laughed as he watched the screen.

“Of course, he did it. He is amazing,” Lando quickly turned to stare at Daniel, daring him to say something bad about Charles. Daniel just held his hands up in resignation.

“Are we late? Did we miss it?” Lando heard a voice behind him as he quickly turned around.

“Seb! You made it,” the boy screamed again and threw himself into the other man’s open arms.

“Sure thing we made it. Charles would have my head if we did not, just don’t tell him we didn’t catch his qualifying lap,” Seb pleaded as he hugged Lando tighter.

“I won’t tell you anything. Now tell me where the baby is!” Lado demanded as he realized Seb’s arms were vacant, being used to Seb walking around with a little baby attached to him.

“Here he is,” Kimi came from behind Seb, their son smiling brightly at them.

“Hey Kimi,” Lando muttered quickly, but his whole attention was on the baby. “Hello my tiny cutie Toby,” he said as he already took the baby in his arms.

They spent some time just catching up as they waited for the other men to finish their duties and accompany them. Lando spent most of his time playing with Toby as Seb told him all about the wonders of parenthood.

Lando daydreamed for a second, imagined Charles and him having a family. He imagined Charles with three kids climbing him as they greeted him after he came back from a race week, he imagined Christmas with lots of excited baby squeals, he imagined all the good that parenthood offered. He shook his head to get rid of the images, they were still young and they had never talked about having kids together anyway.

“Can I?” Dan asked softly as he watched Toby.

“Yeah, sure,” Lando answered and held Toby out for Dan to take. Toby immediately cuddled against Dan’s chest as the Aussie rocked him slowly, the baby probably tired from playing.

“Hello, my angel,” a voice whispered in Lando’s ear, the boy distracted while watching the Aussie.

“Hi, congrats on your pole!” Lando turned to Charles cheerfully. Both the boys were grinning at each other, over the moon with happiness and love. After they exchanged a quick kiss, not being allowed to do much with Seb in the room, Charles cuddled against Lando’s back as they talked to Seb and Kimi.

Lando was enjoying Charles’ close presence, the Ferrari boy was resting his head on Lando’s shoulder as he excitedly explained some new upgrades to Seb, when he noticed Max entering the room. The Dutch man scanned the room for Daniel and his face immediately softened as he saw the Aussie softly snoring on a couch with little Toby napping on his chest.

Lando observed Max staring at his husband with longing before he turned back to his normal unreadable face expression as he made his way to the four standing.

“Congrats Leclerc,” he said shortly before he turned his attention to Seb and Kimi.

_Lando didn’t miss Max’s eyes flicking back to Daniel every two seconds._

xxx 

Charles Leclerc won the 2022 Formula One World Championship.

Lando never screamed louder than he did right there.

The whole Ferrari garage was screaming in joy with him, Lando was jumping around with Arthur as Gianluca and Seb laughed at them. 

Lando was thrilled as he ran up to Charles who just got out of his helmet and balaclava, the new champion was waiting for him with open arms. Lando didn’t waste a second before he jumped on him. 

“You did it! You did it! You were amazing! You are my champion,” Lando screamed before Charles shut him up with a kiss. 

“Thank you for sticking with me,” Charles whispered after they broke apart. 

“Of course, my love. I will stick with you, always!” Lando emphitised. 

“I love you,” Charles said, he was too exhausted to get in too deep. 

“I love you,” Lando whispered before he kissed Charles again.

xxx 

After they celebrated with the team for a bit they went on a nice big grid family dinner to properly celebrate Charles’ title. They just got back to their hotel room and Charles was already laying in bed, waiting for Lando to come out of the bathroom.

Charles was still on a cloud nine. He did it! He finally won a championship and proved that he was worth it! But he was also exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Lando and get some sleep. 

Lando finally got out of the bathroom and Charles looked over at him. Immediately his breath hitched and his throat went dry. 

_Looks like there would be a change of plans._

Lando was leaning against the bathroom door frame, looking up at Charles with innocent eyes, as Charles slowly looked him up and down, taking in everything he could. 

The first thing Charles noticed was the angel halo on top of Lando’s fluffy hair. His cheeks and collarbones glittered in the light and the pair of white fluffy wings was only helping the whole angelic aura. 

Lando was wearing a tight white lace corset which highlighted his athletic physique Charles loved so much. The corset was sheer with small flower details and it morphed into a pair of matching white lace thongs. The boy was also wearing a garter belt that connected to white sheer stockings. 

“Fuck, angel,” Charles breathed out of he noticed that Lando was wearing a pair of sexy stilletos, the shoes making his calf muscle flex.

“Yes, you may fuck the angel,” Lando said cheekily. Charles just snorted at his tactics. 

“You look beautiful, so beautiful,” Charles was still looking at Lando breathlessly as he moved to sit at the end of the bed.

“Thank you. I thought you might appreciate it as you always call me your angel,” Lando smiled softly, still leaning in the bathroom door as he enjoyed the current state of his boyfriend.

“You already are my angel. You don’t need to dress up like one for me to know that,” Charles stated. “My one true angel,” he added and it was the truth.

(Charles thought Lando was an angel from the second he saw him up in the air those two years ago, nearly three. )

“Well, this is not about me. Congratulations on your title, my champion,” Lando said as he slowly made his way towards the bed, he moved his hips seductively with each step. 

Charles was absolutely speechless as he watched the boy approaching, Lando looked so delicate, so divine. The younger boy was enjoying his boyfriend just gaping at him without having anything to say. 

When Lando stood in front of Charles, the Ferrari boy snaked his hands around the boy’s hips, coming to squeeze the lace covered butt cheeks. Lando just chuckled softly as he dropped down into the Monegasque’s lap, feeling his hard boyfriend already is. 

“What do you think?” Lando asked softly as he brushed his lips against Charles’ earlobe, trying to hide the smugness he felt.

“God, baby. You are too good for me,” Charles answered seconds before Lando attached their lips together into a hungry kiss. 

Charles was quick to push Lando closer to him, their torso flushed together as they continued to make out. The Ferrari boy was occupied by playing with the lace panties the Briton had on, running his fingertips over and under the soft fabric. Their kisses were hot and passionate, their tongues battling for dominance.

One of Charles’ hands was making its way to Lando’s hair before it collided with something fluffy and usually not there. He flinched and gasped as he leaned away from Lando. 

“Oh sorry, I forgot those are there,” he chuckled shamefully as he regarded the angel wings. Lando just chuckled and shook his head before diving in for another kiss.

Lando pushed his hands against Charles’ chest, the Ferrari boy falling back on the bed without any resistance. Lando was quick to move onto him and straddle his hips. 

The boy proceeded to leave open-mouthed kisses across the exposed flesh of Charles' throat. Charles ran his hands into Lando's hair as he breathed heavily. The Ferrari boy’s mind was blown after all the champagne, adrenaline and from the sensation Lando was leaving everywhere.

Lando slowly made his way down Charles’ torso, leaving a wet trail with his mouth. The feathers on his halo tickled Charles’ skin as the other boy giggled. 

Once Lando got rid of Charles’ boxers and took the head of his cock in his mouth Charles moaned out loud. 

“Putain,” he muttered as his hands found their way to Lando’s curls, being careful with the halo resting there.

Lando worked on Charles’ cock skillfully, taking him all in without as much as a little gag. Charles just grunted and groaned out loud. 

“Stop, please. I want to cum inside of you,” Charles breathed out and Lando pulled away. He nodded his head as he cleaned his chin from all of the saliva. 

“Sit back,” Lando motioned towards the head board and Charles did what he was told, his mind too hazy to complain. 

Lando went to grab the bottle of lube slowly as the wings made it a bit difficult to move. He positioned himself so Charles got a great view at him as he started to fuck one lubed finger in his ass. 

He left Charles’ heated gaze on him the whole time as he worked on himself. Lando took his time as he gave the other boy a show, slowly adding another finger as he opened himself slowly. 

“You may be dressed as an angel, but you are acting like Lucifer right now,” Charles muttered as he tried to calm himself down a bit. He was struggling as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend’s performance. 

(It was one of the best performances Charles saw. Ever.)

“Oh my love, I will show you Lucifer,” Lando grinned smugly and Charles loved how confident he was. 

“Please,” he pleaded as Lando made his way back to him. 

Lando went back to straddling Charles hips as he locked their eyes together. Lando dropped on Charles' dick in one go and he got to see how the younger boy's eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” both of them grunted in union, Lando at the deep stretch and Charles at how amazingly tight Lando’s hole felt.

Lando set a pace, fucking himself on Charles’ cock, and the other boy could do nothing more than to gape at how gorgeous the boy looked. 

“Fuck, look at you my angel. Look at you. You look so divine, so sinful,” Charles rasped out as Lando sped up his pace, just whining in pleasure. 

“Everyone thinks you are so innocent, yet here you are! Here you are trying to desperately get off on my cock, filling yourself up with it and let it stretch your hole,” Lando moaned as he listened to Charles, he could do nothing more than to nod his head and fuck himself on the boy’s dick harder. 

“Only I get to see you like this. Only I get to see you fall apart on top of me. You are mine,” Charles mused, the talking getting harder as he got closer to his climax. 

“Only you. Am yours,” Lando gasped as he continued with his pace. 

“You are mine and I am yours. Forever,” Charles said as he entwined their fingers. Lando just hummed as he leaned to connect their lips together in a sloppy kiss.  
Charles took the moment to help the younger boy as he fucked back into him and had them both coming together in no time. 

“Fuck,” Charles muttered after he came down a little, Lando was still laying on top of him as the angel wings didn’t allow him move. Charles slowly pulled on the handles and took them off. 

“Did you like it? Did you enjoy it?” Lando rushed to ask right after he was able to look into Charles’ eyes. 

“Yes, of course I did my angel. You look gorgeous in everything, but tonight… fuck. Breath-taking,” Charles confessed as Lando smiled at him contently, the glitter all messy around his face. 

Charles loved him the best like this. 

“How did you even get this here though,” Charles asked curiously as he took the halo out of Lando’s hair, immediately tangling his hand in as he massaged the boy’s skalp. 

“Dan helped me get it all,” Lando said, his eyes closing in a bliss as Charles continued his massage.

“Why am I not surprised,” Charles chuckled. His hands moved down and worked on undoing the corset. “You looked beautiful tonight, thank you for doing this for me,” Charles said as Lando smiled up at him. 

“You deserve it,” he moved and pecked Charles’ lips. “My champion,” he giggled softly. Charles just shook his head and flipped them over. He slowly got rid of the garter belt and the lace thongs, leaving Lando in only the stockings and heels. 

“God, these are perfect. You make them work like no one else,” Charles breathed out and Lando shivered as he felt it against his skin. 

"You like them?" Lando asked hopefully, secretly loving the power the heels gave him. 

"I love them, angel. More importantly I love how confident they make you feel, I hope I get to see more of you in them," Charles said sincerely and Lando blushed, nodding his head.

Charles took one of Lando’s leg in his hand and kissed his ankle before he slowly took the heel off, throwing it to the side before doing it with the other side as well. 

“Oh god Charles, those are Louboutins,” Lando groaned as he saw Charles handle the heels carelessly. 

“I will buy you a hundred pairs of them,” Charles muttered as if it was nothing and Lando believed him. He then took his time as he slipped the stockings down, slowly leaving a trail full of kisses along each of Lando’s legs as he went. He made sure no skin was left unkissed as he made his way up. 

He took the bed sheet and tried to clean Lando’s face, getting rid of as much glitter as he could. 

“No matter how beautiful you were all dressed up, you are the most beautiful right now. Just the way you are,” Charles said as he brushed the stray curl off of Lando’s forehead. 

“Cheesy,” Lando giggled but blushed deeply. 

“Nah-ah. I am just speaking facts,” Charles grinned. 

“You have been spending too much time with George,” Lando giggled before he brought Charles down for a kiss, Charles deepening it right away. 

“I love you,” Lando said as they settled in the bed, Charles cuddling to Lando’s chest as the younger boy played with his hair. 

“I love you,” Charles answered sleepily. 

Charles was sleeping within minutes, totally worn out after everything that happened. Lando just watched him as he still played with his hair, still pumped up with excitement. 

Lando was about to go to sleep himself when he saw his phone lighting up. He picked it up and saw a message by Max. 

The messages sounded urgent so he quickly slipped out of the bed, making sure Charles was still soundly sleeping. He got dressed in some clothes he just found lying around and nearly left the hotel room without any shoes. 

After he got his shoes on and took the hotel room card he made his way down and out. Max was always standing in front of the hotel, looking around anxiously. 

“Max, are you okay?” was the first thing Lando asked before he was attacked by a hug. Max clenched onto him as he shook in Lando’s arms. “Shh Max, I am sure it will be okay,” Lando rubbed soothing circles onto the man’s back. 

After Max calmed down a little they walked over to a bench and sat down. 

“Want to tell me what is wrong?” Lando asked softly as Max looked up at him. 

“I am pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
